A Regret
WARNING! THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SOME GORE AND WILL PROBABLY BE DESCRIPTIVE IN MOST SUBJECTS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Prologue Torrent Residence; Sunday, September 20, 1973. 12:09 PM "Vince. Why don't you try to cheer up for once. It isn't good for your health. You're always so down." The voice rang through his mind as he stared down at the butterfly knife in his hand, shifting it from left to right ever so slightly as to catch the light; allowing the reflections to bounce off. He only stared. He had been thinking for a while, counting each time in his mind as he shifted the thin blade back and forth: ...7, 8, 9, 10... He snapped out of his trance as he glanced out towards the window. The sun was spilling into his small room, the rays providing the warmth he desired for a long time. Vince slowly stood up from the ground, sliding the weapon into his right pocket of his baggy, dirty, black jeans. Remaining quiet, he reached for his thin, violet sweater. He always adored the color. Shortly after putting the sweater on slowly, he tugged the hem of it down a bit farther, then adjusted his sleeves as he turned to the window once more. On a count of 3... 2... And... Go! As soon as the thought escaped his mind, he felt a sudden burst of energy consume his small being. Vince sprinted outside, his short, dark violet hair bounced as he took each step; swinging around the corner, earning a small screech from the heel of his sneakers against the hard tile floor. Panting a bit to catch his breath, he slowed down as he approached the door. He then checked the clock: 12:11. Nodding once in approval, he placed both of his small hands on the door, grunting with effort as he pushed the thick wooden door open. A crisp, cool breeze blasted his face. His hair now becoming messier than before. Vince took in a deep breath of air as his eyes fluttered shut: The warmth of the sun clashing with the cool feel of the soon-to-be-Autumn breeze, the sound of the dead leaves rustling on the trees and along the yard. Exhale. He did so, and opened his eyes again as he looked around, taking in every detail of the weather. The white streaks in the vibrant cobalt blue sky, the mixtures of bright orange ranging to dark maroon in the dead leaves; along with the dark green and lemon-lime colored leaves. The small, glistening amethyst gems known as Vince's eyes, landed on the being whom started to walk towards him. It was her. He felt a smile crawl across his face while he slowly lifted his arms up for a hug. He cared about his oldest sister more than anyone. He'd do anything to help her; to save her. Once feeling the warm embrace with which he felt earlier in his room, he had relaxed. Seeming to fuse into her; he felt whole. She let out a soft lighthearted laugh as she sat down at the step in front of the door. He looked up to her lovingly as he was cradled like a child. He decided to talk about the one place he loved most, to the one girl he had loved the most. "Tell me the story about Fredbear and Benny again..?" He requested, a shy tone in his voice. She nodded. "Of course." Category:Characters Category:Stories Category:Work in progress